SAG!
by Sing.Dance.Act.Love.Glee
Summary: Another Monchele Tale! This time Monchele getting ready for the SAG awards (Hence The Title) 3 Lots of pre awards- cuteness 3 xx


Lea awoke to the sunlight streaming through her partly opened blinds as she turned in Cory's arms.

She slowly slipped out from his grip being careful not to wake him and tiptoed to the bedroom door. Just as she reached for the door knob Cory's voice startled her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice husky as he had just woken up.

"Oh...nowhere." she replied with a small smirk on her face as she turned the door knob, opening the door and stepping out into her living room. Just before she could close the door she caught sight of Cory's pout and blew a kiss in his direction.

"Not as good as my normal good morning kiss.." he called after her.

Lea patted Sheila softly as she picked up two wine glasses and retreived a bottle of champagne from the fridge before heading back to the bedroom. As she poked her head into the room she saw that Cory had fallen back to sleep and a smile graced her face. Her heart still skipped a beat when she saw him sleeping in her bed. Sometimes she had to pinch herself just to remind her that he was really hers.

She placed the wine glasses and bottle on the bedside table and crawled back onto the bed leaning over and placing a slow romantic kiss on Cory's lips. The feel of Lea's lips on his startled Cory awake and Lea pulled away with a wide grin.

"There, was that good morning kiss good enough?" she giggled.

"Perfect!" he sighed as he pulled the covers away from over his body so he could sit up in bed.

Lea put a wine glass in his hand and filled it up with the sparkling champagne.

"Isn't it a bit early for champagne babe?" Cory questioned.

"No... I just wanted to celebrate today, you know before the awards. Just you and me, without all the paparazi." Lea grinned as she sipped on her champagne.

"Well you know even if Glee doesnt win I am still going to be extremely proud of all of the cast... especially you." He added as he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Your just to sweet Mr." Lea giggled, "I dont need an award, I have you."

"And who's being cute now?" Cory said tickling her sides as he placed open mouth kisses down her neck.

xx

Cory was ready within and hour. A quick shower and styling of his hair left him sitting quietly on the couch dressed in a stunning Grey Calvin Klein tuxedo with a black tie. Meanwhile the bedroom was taken up by Lea and her stlye team and Cory was forced out into the loungeroom and away from the smell of hair product and what was certain to be his stunning girlfriend.

He flicked through the channel's absent mindedly as his mind conjured up images of him and Lea walking hand in hand down the red carpet. He was awoken from his imagination when he saw a Hockey game play across the TV grabbing his attention.

"This will be good." He spoke out loud, to no-one in particular.

As he settled himself into the couch further, placing the TV remote down beside him he knew it was going to be a long time before Lea was ready, but at least he had Hockey to keep him entertained.

At half time he got up to get himself a soda and heard a soft tune coming from the bedroom. He placed his ear up against the door and heard Lea's beautiful voice coming from inside, singing out the words to a Barbra Streisand song that Cory recognised she had sung before.

He just stood there for a while, ear pressed up against the door heart swelling with pride at Lea's incredible talent. He was interupted when Estee opened the bedroom door causing him to jump backwards, his cheeks reddening with embarassment.

"Cory!" Estee gasped, placing one firm hand on his chest and another over his eyes pushing him away from the door. "What are you doing? You cant see her before she's ready!" Estee screamed at him as she closed the door to the room and moved him back over to the couch.

"Why we arent getting married!" he chuckled as he tried to fight off Estee's strong grip.

He turned his head just in time to see Lea open the bedroom door and poke her still natural, make-up free face out from behind it.

"Estee.. What are you doing?!" Lea asked as she saw her best friend pining a fighting Cory to the couch.

"He was trying to spy on us. He wanted to see you before you are ready. I had to stop him!" Estee said, letting go of Cory's arms and walking back over towards Lea. Lea shot Cory a dissapointed look and Cory's face immediatly turned into a pout.

"Thats not how it was babe! I heard your singing and I had to come and listen! You know how irresistable your singing is to me." Cory smiled romantically as Lea beamed back at him.

"Fine. I believe you...but...your still not seeing me until I'm ready." Lea grinned as she started to close the door.

"Fine..." Cory said sounding defeated. "I love you babe!"

"Love you too." Lea giggled from the otherside of the door as she continued to get ready.

Cory sat back down on the couch just as the hockey started again on and the TV and turned the volume down so he could hear his girls beautiful voice as the game played across the screen. Before long he was interupted when Lea's voice called out his name.

"Cory!"

"Yes Lea, I am still in the loungeroom. What do you want?"

"Are you busy..?"

"Not really, I am just watching some hockey! Pretty good game actually."

" Okay. Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come and have a look...but..." Cory quickly turned off the TV, not caring about the end of the game as he briskly walked to the bedroom door, opening and stepping inside to see a stunning Lea. She was dressed in a bright pink Valenteno dress with a beautiful dress line and a bodice that curved to her body perfectly. Her earings complemented her dress perfectly and her was hair lightly styled with a light application of make-up on her face.

"I was going to say it could wait until the game finished." Lea chuckled noticing the awestruck look on his face.

"Nothing could stop me from this." Cory smiled as his eyes skimmed her up and down once more before walking over to her putting his arms around her waist as he leaned in placing a long romantic kiss on her brightly coloured lips.

He pulled away after a few seconds and Lea cracked up laughing, her hair and makeup team soon joining in. Cory looked around confused.

"What are you all laughing at?!" he questioned.

"Come here baby." Lea said as she licked her finger and tried to remove the brightly coloured lipstick smudges from his face.

"Maybe its best if I take it off." Lea smiled as she turned to Estee. "Just because I cant promise I can control myself and we dont want it to be obvious." Lea giggled placing a small kiss on Cory's cheek before heading back over to her vanity so her make-up team could remove her lipstick.

A few minutes later Lea and Cory stepped out onto the porch of Lea's house, hand in hand as they made their way to the limo waiting for them.

"I hope this is going to be another great awards night!" Cory smiled, looking down at Lea giggle beside him. " You dont seem nervous at all babe, thats great!"

"Yeah well I dont get nervous for awards shows when I have you by my side. You give me all the confidence I need."

"You dont need to be nervous anyway! You are flawless." He smiled as a placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

He opened Lea's door for her and then quickly ran around to hop in the otherside.

" I love you Miss Lea Michele... you are going to steal the spotlight!"

" I love you to Mr Cory Monteith, but without you I honestly dont think I would enjoy it much at all."

Cory grinned from ear to ear.

" I am so glad you took off that lipstick." He chuckled as he closed the space between them, pushing his lips against hers. So Glad! x


End file.
